


shadowed but not lonely

by jeonstellation



Series: cosmic children's lullaby [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, a small appereance of mingyu and junhui, i hope its coherent enough, this is literally word vomit thanks to the stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/pseuds/jeonstellation
Summary: "there's an earthling saying that the universe is under no obligation to make sense to you, and i guess it explains everything."or a story where jihoon visits.





	shadowed but not lonely

**Author's Note:**

> i swear that this is literally word vomit and not coherent enough but i feel like i need to write it down so enjoy o<-<

It’s the seventh month of the year when Soonyoung finally sees Jihoon again. He comes in near midnight, padding softly and greets the starborn boy with a lopsided smile. Wonwoo meets them halfway, a little dimmer than usual—he’s always sluggish during the new moon phase, naturally drawing more forces at tidal waves which causes him to lose some of the bright glint in his serene eyes. Nonetheless, Jihoon smiles at him too, red bright dust drizzling from his fingers as he waves at the moon child.

“Hansol is sleeping,” Soonyoung says, faux-whispers at the Mars when he catches him shooting a look of fondness towards the Earth. “He’s growing well. But that also means he takes naps a lot more than before.” 

Jihoon laughs at that, shifting closer to give the sleeping earth son a soft pat on the head. They were born almost at the same time, but Jihoon was the first to come and watch Hansol breathe into life. Being the farthest planets from the Sun at that time made the two of them grow a lot closer than the others. There might be a big gap of empty space between them, but that doesn’t make Jihoon’s adoration falter. 

Wonwoo snorts when one of Jihoon’s moons tackle him into a big hug, earning a soft grunt from the Mars. He nods in acknowledgement when Mingyu greets him, canine teeth peeking out and it reminds Wonwoo of one of the four-legged earthlings that Soonyoung adores so much—a dorg? Dock? Wonwoo doesn’t quite remember the name. Junhui emerges some time later, strutting gracefully before standing right next to the bickering pair. They’re Jihoon’s, the moons who keep their friend safe and sound. 

(Wonwoo likes to remind himself that instead of binding a knot with another planet, Soonyoung chose to loop his thread around the moon child’s pinky. And Wonwoo is beyond grateful for that.) 

Jihoon, despite his scorching look, is the most composed and eloquent. He’s content with himself, but Wonwoo knows that he gets lonely at times. His planet is unoccupied, mostly filled with dusts and hurricanes. Jihoon doesn’t like being pitied, so he lets himself float in silence until Mingyu and Junhui came into his view. It was inevitable, that both moons are now pulled by Jihoon’s gravity even though they have opposite personalities. Mingyu’s undying enthusiasm towards everything balances out Jihoon’s lack of expression, and Junhui is there to make sure both of them don’t hurtle into each other. It’s a strange dynamic, when Wonwoo thinks of it, but the universe is always strange and they never make sense. 

(Wonwoo and Soonyoung secretly keep track on Jihoon. Mingyu is always too busy to send messages, so that leaves Junhui to send hurtling comet messages once in a while. Sometimes he sends them too fast, leaving a frown on Wonwoo’s pale face because they almost hit the moon surface—that clumsy moon child.) 

A small whine escapes Soonyoung’s lips before a deep frown forms at Jihoon’s departure announcement. The Red Child snorts at him, saying that Soonyoung should know that he can’t stay for long. He never stays long, even if he wants to. 

Jihoon scoots closer to Hansol and carefully blows red dust from his own palm. Wonwoo watches in amusement as the dusts slowly form a mini solar system, the Earth and Mars glowing in their own color, side by side, the gap isn’t important because Wonwoo knows that distance has never been a problem in Jihoon and Hansol’s tight bond of friendship. 

Soonyoung, in exchange, puts tiny newborn stars on the crown of Jihoon’s head. The glow looks nice against his striking red hair, causing a full grin being displayed on the Mars’ pale face. He whispers a quiet thank you as Mingyu and Junhui tug on their entwined hands, his eyes lingering at the sleeping Hansol until he slowly becomes nothing but a tiny red glow far away. 

They will meet again; the cosmic law says so. 

(And Wonwoo will make sure that he tells Jihoon about how Hansol cherishes his small gift, hugging them to sleep every night and wishes that the time will come faster, so he can say thank you to the Mars Child by himself.)


End file.
